Tin Man The Other side
by xbuilder
Summary: Ding Dong the witch is dead...or is she. John and Tess Baker discovers a pale girl lying in the road in West Kansas. She disen't know who she is or were she's from but has eyes the color of emerald and powers linked to the dark side of her soul.


Tin Man- The Other side

Part 1- Lost Princess.

The roads through west Kansas cut through fields of corn under a big sky. A storm had just blown through, a quick one leaving wet roads and flattens stalks. Weather reports said it came out of nowhere dropped a twister and vanished. John Baker and his wife Tess where traveling from Wichita when it hit and had pulled over into a ditch to wait it out. The middle age couple had visited a sick friend and was returning to their farm and children. Once the storm was over they started their old and reliable ford pickup and headed down the road expecting to see nothing out of the ordinary. To their surprised that was not the case. Lying on the wet road clothing in nothing more than god had graced her was a young woman with pale skin and dark hair.

"What the…?", John hit the breaks to bring the truck to a stop.

The couple looked on both surprised and worried as the girl laid there.

"We have to do something", Tess reached for her door handled but her husbands firm but gentle grip fell on her shoulder.

"Tess, we should just call Leland" he said , "Crossing isn't far from here".

His wife looked at him, "She could be dead or dying we have to do something", The woman opened the truck and walked towards the motionless form quickly ignoring her spouses pleas.

"Honey are you alright?", she asked looking at the girl who's hair was done up in two odd top curls and upper chest upon inspection sported a row of odd tattoos. She could see the chest moving up and down slowly.

"Get me a blanket John before the poor dear freezes to death", Tess touched the girls shoulder. At first there was no movement then suddenly her eyes opened wide as if for the first time.

"Where am I", the young woman looked into the face of the kind woman.

"You just sit tight sweetie", the older woman spoke softly.

John arrived with a blanket he kept behind the trucks seat and handed it to his wife.

"Look at her", he said, "Not a scratch "

"Don't ogle the poor thing", Tess chastised her husband, "Who knows what she's been through.

The man helped his wife get the young woman to her feet.

"What do you think happened?" the man looked at his wife?

"Don't know, but we better get her some place warm", Tess slowly walked the girl towards the truck.

"Thank you", the girl spoke softly before fading back into a waking daze.

Once inside the truck the trio the trio Tess nose caught the scent of something that smelt like melted wax.

"We need to call the Sheriff", John looking concern.

"We will from our place, it's not far and we can get her warmed, fed and dressed first"

"I hope you know what your doing woman", John glanced at his wife then focused intently on the road.

"So dear what's your name?" the older woman looked at the young woman's lost expression.

"It's", for a second she had no idea what her name was. Then for a second she had two one very old and the other relatively new. Then slowly the two merged in her mind into something original something unique like her. "Azna..I think its Azna",

"Don't fret dear we're going to take care of you.", Tess patted the girls pale hand.

Azna looked at the woman and wanted to respond but everything went dark. Her mind stretched out before her first in darkness then to a memory of triumph, failure, pain then falling. And after a while that faded and she was left only with warmth and stillness.

The young woman awoke in the bed to the sound of a man's voice, "We'll run her fingerprints and picture but I think its best to keep her here", Sheriff Leland Jackson stood in the doorway. She Vaguely after becoming fully awake remember having ink placed on her hands and pictures taken and mumbling incoherently to the tall dark skinned man with the booming voice.

"Who do you think she is?", Tess looked at the girl lying in bed from where her and the sheriff stood in the door.

"No dirt under the fingernails, soft skin , no scars, those bright green eyes of hers I would say someone with money. Maybe a runaway airess.", Leland smiled

"A Princess", Elizabeth the Blake's twelve year old peaked in, " She looks like a princess"

"Ain't no princess", Tess smiled at her middle child. , "Just a normal girl"

Azna on hearing the word felt something come over her, guilt, envy, anger.

Keeping her face hidden she closed her eyes and tried to push away those feeling there was a flash, of another face familiar of a wide eyed dark haired woman "Dee-Gee ", she thought it was a face she hated, the face of the person that did this to her.

"Why did you do this?", she thought, "Why don't I remember".

Waiting for sleep to claim her Azna started to cry softly

"It'll be ok dear", Tess sat next to the girl and held her hand

"We'll take care of you", Elizabeth sitting at the foot of the bed.

Azna felt the empathy pouring from the two strangers she also felt sleep coming and quickly glanced first at the older woman then the girl. Suddenly a part of her on seeing the girl made her wonder what the child's soul would taste like. It was an odd thought but one that came neither the less.

Anza wasn't even sure if she had the clothes on right and made a few quick adjustments upon opening the door and seeing Elizabeth. The smell of fresh bread was in the air and she was starving. Exiting the room in yellow blouse, faded blue jeans and sneakers she followed the smell downstairs. A barking dog startled her and for a second something in her wanted to turn it into a mouse it would be better as a mouse she thought for a second, quiet as a mouse but like the other odd little thoughts it quickly faded.

"Duke, leave her be", A tall young man in his early 20's., "Don't mind old Duke he's gets fussy when the weather changes"

"Thank you", Azna looked at the handsome young man, dark hair, and kind blue eyes.

"No problem, Anna right", the young man smiled.

"Azna", she said softly.

"Sorry, Azna", I'm Jake, My mom and dad found you", The young man allowed her to pass and , "we best hurry to dinner, My little sisters are small but they eat like horses".

Duke growled as the girl passed but a stern look from his master brought silence.

Once down stairs Jake lead his guest to the kitchen where his mother, father, and two little sisters Elizabeth and nine year old Donna sat.

'If it isn't our sleeping Beauty", John.

"Glad you could make it", Tess smiled rose and retrieved an extra chair and table setting as Anza looked at the food and the rest of the family. "I knew those old clothes of mine would fit you I cut quite the figure when I was your age"

"She does look like a princess", Donna looked at her older sister.

"I wish I had eyes that looked liked hat", Elizabeth.

Jake pulled out the young woman's chair even though it didn't need it and allowed her to sit. , "They are the prettiest I eve seen", he commented bringing a blush to the dinner guests' cheek., "Like emerald or something".

"Stop flirting and sit down so I can say grace", joked John to his son.

His son did as he was asked and everyone at the wooden table joined hands even Azna not knowing the significance of the ritual.

"Heavenly Father thank you for blessing us with this bounty we're about to receive, with good crops and health and with our new friend Azna", he said head lowered.

"Amen", responded everyone but the confused young woman who knew it was some sort of religious observance but had no what god or gods it was for.

After dinner a full and energized Azna helped do dishes. The task was unfamiliar to her but not totally unenjoiable and it gave her a chance to talk to Elizabeth who dark hair and pleasant smile reminded her of someone she knew and loved.

"You know I read amnesia can be caused by a blow to the head or trauma", Elizabeth.

Anza smiled, "You think I have Amnesia?".

"Maybe, I mean you know how to talk and yow to eat and stuff but you said you don know anything about your past"

The young woman nodded, "True, I get feelings though and odd little thoughts", looking at a soap bubble on her hand Anza focused and for a second she could see Jake outside .

"It's selective", Elizabeth looked at her new friends, "So I bet its trauma.

"You sure know a lot for a young girl", Anza meant know offense, she was impressed with Elizabeth words.

"I read a lot, there isn't much to do out her but read", the girl returned. "But one day I'm going to go on a big adventure"

"I'm sure you will one day", Azna smiled and looked at her reflection in a dish. At first she didn't recognize the person staring back at her, then for some reason another odd little thought, "I look so young, so beautiful." Followed by a wave of what Ana could only call vanity.

Elizabeth watched her look at herself reflection smiling and preening for a few seconds before once again becoming dazed and disconnected to the point of almost dropping the dish.

Despite not knowing any details of her mysterious young woman felt safe in the large but simple house. Retreating to the living room after finishing up the dishes (with some coaxing from her daze by Elizabeth) she sat on the sofa. Behind her the growl of a dog. Duke circled the sofa slowly, The young woman startled smiled, "I won't hurt you and reached out a hand for the dog to smell. "Pretty puppy", she said despite the fact the old hound dog hadn't been a puppy for over a decade.

The dog sniffed the hand them without warning bit Azna's hand lightly.

"Ill mannered cur", she growled reaching out at the dog not with her hand but with something inside her. Mist flowed from Dukes mouth into hers and the dog without a warning dropped dead.

Looking at the dogs still form in fear and shock Azna didn't want the Bakers to find her next to the dead dog. She didn't want to upset them and didn't want to be in the living room. Her mind raced and in a blink of the eye she was standing in the barn.

How she got there she wasn't sure but the cold air hit her like a splash of water bringing her to her senses. What was she? This wasn't normal said part of her mind while another part told her it was not only normal but intuitive, easy and quite fun.

"Azzy, what are you doing here?:, Jake looked at the beautiful woman who was still gorgeous in her farm girl outfit.

"I'm", she looked at the handsome young man, "I'm not sure"

Jake smiled and took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders, "Next time you should wear a coat"

"Silly me", chuckled the girl"

"No need to fuss", the young man walked back to where he was grooming a horse.

"Beautiful", Azna looked at the horse.

"That she is", Jake stroked the creatures main, It was a white and black speckled horse, "Even though she's a horse of a different color"

Azna giggled, for some reason the corny remark was funny to her.

Jake looked at the girl, her smile took his breath away.

The girl could see the bewildered look of the young man and slowly walked up to her.

"Are you well", she said softly.

The young man nodded, "I'm fine, it was just your smile, its so.."

Azna felt something in her, a warmth fighting anger and wickedness; she could kiss him and bring him and her joy or kiss him and drain his life or turn him into stone. That would be amusing she thought before fighting away the dark thoughts and kissing the young man awkwardly.

Jake kissed her back but slowly pulled away, "I can't do this", he said.

Azna eyes widened with fear, "I'm sorry I don't think I have much experience.."

"No it was a great kiss, its jus. Your sick and I'm sort of seeing a girl"", Jake blushed.

Azna feeling hurt and embarrassed took a step back., "I'm sorry I didn't mean too", retreating quickly from the barn she saw the over cast dusk sky and felt the evening chill. A part of her wanted to keep running, another ask for forgiveness and that nagging wicked part wanted to do nothing more than reduce the farm to dust. That part frightened her. Taking a deep breath she walked from the barn to farm house where upon entering she found Elizabeth crying on her father's shoulder. Tess held Donna close and all four were looking at Dukes lifeless form.

It was agreed the old dog's heart just gave out. There were no marks and no sign of trauma. Azna watched the Baker's bury the dog and really wished she could take back what she had done. Elizabeth and Donna took it the hardest but Jake was affected also and though a part of Azna wanted to comfort him she decided it was best to avoid him as much as she could. Still living with the Bakers made that hard. The Two manage to be polite but would say nothing more to each other than pleasantries over meals for the next two days. Tess and John both noticed but decided not to say anything about it. A day after Duke was buried Elizabeth and Azna made a small wooden sign to mark the grave and Azna felling sorry for what she had done cried along with the Baker's 12 year old as they set it.

Once done with the project the two noticed that a sporty looking car was parked out front and a blond girl was on the porch.

"Who's that?", Azna.

"That's Jakes girlfriend Chloe", Elizabeth eye narrowed, "I don't like her."

The dark haired young woman looked at the blond then at the girl standing next to her, "I can make her dance till her heart stops", she said.

Elizabeth eyes grew wide, she wasn't sure if she heard what Azna said correctly but the tone was defiantly menacing.

"Did you just say", Elizabeth spoke slowly.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know I get these thoughts", Azna, "Their not nice..please don't tell your parents"

Elizabeth could see the sorrow and fear on her new friends face, "Okay, don't worry" the girl reached out and took the woman's hand and for a second she could have sworn there was a slight glow when their hands touched.

The two girls walked to the porch. Chloe on seeing Azna sneered with contempt, "So you must be the crazy girl", she said.

"She's not crazy she's sick", Elizabeth.

"Whatever", Chloe sized up the young woman until the door open and Jake exited.

"I'm ready he said", before realizing his girlfriend and the beautiful stranger he kissed were standing outside.

"Chloe have you met…?", Jake looked nervous a he spoke.

"The sick girl", the blond answered with venom.

"Azna", Jake looked at his girlfriend, "Her name is azna"

Chloe smiled wickedly at the amnesiac young woman then took jakes hand, "Whatever lets go."

Almost dragging Jake to the car Chloe made sure to throw a few kisses to his lips and cheeks for Azna to see.

After the two drove off Azna looked at Elizabeth, "I don't like her either", she said.

It wasn't long after they left that the sheriff arrived. Azna's finger prints came back a blank and there wasn't anyone that she in the slightest resembled that had been reported missing In Kanasa and the surrounding states. Leland was stomped as was the Bakers but it was agreed that Azna could stay for as long as needed . The young woman on hearing the information and again talking to the Sheriff could think of nothing of significance from her past as they sat on the living room sofa . Leland assured her he'll do his best to help her and that his wife the town doctor would like to see her as soon as possible.

"I'll driver her up in my car", Tess.

"Can I go too", Elizabeth

"Sure, You can help me shop while Azna's at the doctor". The girls mother smiled at stood. Azna feeling nervous but followed Tess and Elizabeth from the living room to the Minivan.

The drive to town took thirty minutes; Azna spent the bulk of the drive looking out into the distance expecting to catch a glimpse of a castle or a great walled city. Instead fields of grain fenced in cows and big sky met her gaze. Crossing ,Kansas also was just as lack luster. Old shops, houses and simple farm folk from what the young woman could see made up the bulk of the town. Tess stopped at a modern looking building made of white stone with a red sign marking it as "Crossing Clinic".

"Here we go", Tess stopped the vehicle and exited. She then waited for Azna who had some trouble exiting the vehicle into Elizabeth showed her how.

The three then entered the clinic.

"Doctor Jackson is a good doctor", Tess said, "You can tell her anything"

"You'll be ok Azna", Elizabeth.

The Young woman nodded unsure , the antiseptic smell tickled her nose and she saw in her mind a floating braining that both horrified and amused her.

Tess walked up to the nurses station and spoke to the older woman behind it. The Nurse made a quick call and soon down the hall came Doctor Jackson. She was tall with dark brown skin like her husband. Her hair was in a single braid and she wore a white lab coat over a red blouse and faded jeans.

"So this is our mystery girl", Said the Doctor in a boisterous friendly tone." I'm June and I can tell we're going to be friends"

"Thank you", Azna said shyly

"I think she's a princess", Elizabeth

The Doctor looked at the girl and smiled, "Could be, I'm not sure if there are tests for that though."

"I guess not", Elizabeth looked at Azna, "But she looks like I think a princess should and she's nice like a princess should be."

Tess placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Azna we'll be across the street at the Piggly-wiggly. If you get done before we get back come on over."

Azna nodded not sure what a Piggly-wiggly was but not wanting to seen ignorant either.

After a quick "see you later", from Elizabeth the young woman was escorted by a doctor to an examination room. June ran a series of test including hearing, eyesight and taking hair for a drug screening. The Doctor then had Azna undress for other test, order her to dress again and prepared to take blood. Azna was growing tired of being poked and prodded but for Tess and Elizabeth fought back the urge to make the Doctor throw herself from the nearest window. Azna had no idea how she could do such a thing but knew it was well in her power and also knew that it was part of the wicked side of her that took Dukes life a part she was afraid of consciously embracing.

"You seem to be in perfect health,", June stuck in the needle and placed on the blood collection tube. She watched the rich blood feel in then to her surprised a spurt of green blood entered followed by more red.

"That's odd", she thought not sure what she was looking at or if she actually saw it.

"What's wrong", Azna.

"Nothing, I think a trick of the light", June was sure that's what it was and if it wasn't it'll show up in her tests, "You can get dressed and I'll walk you across the street to the store.

"I think I can find it", Azna started to get dress quickly she could tell June saw something that startled her. Her mind flashed to the Bakers they had been so kind to her and didn't deserve any pain or hurt that her being less than normal could cause.

Exiting the clinic Azna looked about the town and spied the "Piggly-Wiggly" or at least the sign. Crossing the street quickly she traveled quickly through the small crowded parking lot and towards the front door.

"Hey Ashley", a voice she had heard before.

The dark haired woman turned to see the blond girl that had accosted earlier with Jake in her car.

"It's Azna", she returned with venom she had not expected or knew she could speak with.

"Whatever" The girl who was sitting on her car hood smoking flicked away a butt and walked up to the stranger who in her mind was trying to steal her boyfriend.

"Jake is mine ", she growled

"I didn't mean to Azna", fearful of the confrontation held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"I don't know who you are freak, but if you know what's good for you you'll crawl back into the holes you climbed out of", The blond young woman poked Azna in the chest as she spoke. She enjoyed the frightened look on the dark haired woman's face up until the point it ceased to be frightened.

"Don't touch me", Azna gestured at Chloe and to her surprise and delight the target of her ire flew on to the hood of her car flipping in the air and landing face down with enough force to slightly dent the hood.

Azna seeing the girl prone and in shocked smiled, it amused her that she was lying unable to grasp what had happen, so amusing in fact she wanted to make it more so.

Azna walked up to the girl and reached at her, suddenly the blond started to shrink growing smaller and smaller till she was big enough to grasp easily with one hand. Quickly the dark haired young woman picked her tiny rival up..

"Humph"", Azna looked at the tiny woman." I'll do as I please you insignificant creature"

"Stop it you freak!", called out the blond as Azna placed her two inch tall form on the cold pavement. The young woman looked up and saw her adversary was as tall as a sky scrapper and with a scream she started to run. Azna upon seeing the tiny person running giggled.

"I'm not done with you yet." she said" bringing her foot down on the Chloe crushing her into a red smear.

Azna for the first time (As far as she knew) felt both triumphant and in control, "Now I'm done", she added with an evil chuckle.

"Azna", Jake called out to the girl from where he exited the store pushing a shopping cart. Suddenly the horror of what she had done came back to her . Guilt and sadness was swallowed the malice and suddenly the young woman felt sick to her stomach.

"Honey are you all right?", Tess was now standing next to her holding her up.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest", Azna spoke softly.

"We better get you home then", Tess lead her to the car. She watched as Jake loaded up the minivan with bags of groceries and then looked about for Chloe his girlfriend but there was no sign of her save for her car parked in the same place he had dropped her off. frustrated and worried about Anza he opted to escort her home with her mother and sister.

Doctor Jones looked at the blood under the microscope. She had never seen anything like it. Along with the circular red cells swam a few flickering green ones that arced green lighting electricity into every cell around it.

There was defiantly something different about this girl. There was something in her blood producing its own energy

Azkidellia sat looking at her sister, "D.G. are you sure she's gone?" the pale young woman looked worried.

"Trust me she's not coming back", The less dour princess of the O.Z. looked at her advisor Glitch who was examining the remains as his former nemesis the now freed older Princess requested. "Tell her Glich"

"Well this is defiantly liquefied matter or it was till it congealed ", he said, " Whatever physicality the witch had converted into a polymer"

DG smiled at her sister, See, she's toast"

Glitch stood, "However"

Azkidellia, "However?"

Glitch walked over to the table where the great Emerald sat under a glass dome.

"The Emerald lost 25 of its mass, You M'lady Azkidellia though physically fine noted that you look thinner and the witch converted herself to energy when she entered you and was most likely in a partially energized state when she left your form,"

Cain who has remained silent spoke up from where he sat.

"Stop making the O.Z. safe for science and say what you mean", he groused

"I'm getting there", Glitch paced, "The old witch exited taking part of the emerald and a small part of our former new witch with her leaving either by design or by accident."

"So she's out there?", Akdellia's heart sank she thought for a second she'll gain redemption in time but now that could never happen.

"Not her, You, or more a less I theorize a copy of the old you a totally combined and complete version of you and the witch created and energize by the emerald.", Glitch looked worried.

"So where is she?", Cain.

"I don't know", the advisor scratched his head, "She could be anywhere"

-End of part 1


End file.
